


Cuando pase el temblor.

by belladejun



Series: pretty homophobia au: noren. [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, Angst and Feels, Español | Spanish, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Huang Ren Jun-centric, Hurt, Hurt Huang Ren Jun, Lee Jeno is Whipped, Lee Jeno is a Panicked Gay, Lee Jeno-centric, Lee Taeyong is a Good Friend, M/M, Mentioned Huang Ren Jun, Mentioned Na Jaemin, Pack Feels, Pain, Realization, Twitter AU, doyoung alto chusmo, from an au, jeno por fin se da cuenta, todos digan gracias taeyong
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belladejun/pseuds/belladejun
Summary: Y cuando pase el temblor, Jeno lo besará, lo cuidará y le dirá que lo ama con todo su corazón.Aún si las cartas ya habían sido puestas en la mesa y Renjun se había alejado.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Lee Jeno & Na Jaemin
Series: pretty homophobia au: noren. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115498
Kudos: 2





	Cuando pase el temblor.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras mientras a cada escalón que bajaba salteaba de a dos, corrió por toda la sala en la mira de sus gatos y el perro quiénes lo miraban desplazarse con velocidad en el lugar; abrió cabinas, revisó estanterías y cajones, miró el llavero una y otra vez con la esperanza de encontrar las llaves del auto en algún lugar de la casa, pero desgraciadamente las mismas ni siquiera daban señales de querer ser encontradas.  
No quería llorar, era la última cosa que podría hacer en ese momento pero, aún con los ojos cristalinos, era lo único que quería hacer. Llorar, quería llorar y deshacerse de todo mal estar que estuviera molestando su cuerpo cómo ahora; con el corazón pesándole y latiéndole a mil por hora, las manos sudándole hasta el cuello y las presuntas lágrimas que se acumulaban de más en sus ojos, permitiéndole así dejar escapar la primera de la noche con las manos sobre su cabeza.  
En otras ocasiones pudiera a ver llorado en su habitación, pero la desesperación de ese momento le estaba cosquilleando las manos y él debía hacer algo en ese momento para no perder lo único que lo hacía sentir real.

Porque Renjun era lo único real que lo habría hecho sentir hasta el momento.

No Jaemin, no sus antiguas relaciones, no su familia ni sus amigos, no. Solamente el chino que había conocido por pura casualidad.

Ese día había ido con el único propósito que tenía hasta el momento, ver su equipo favorito de fútbol y volver a su casa con una posible victoria saboreando su lengua pero entonces se vio buscando a un chiquillo que ni siquiera su nombre conocía a altas horas de la noche en el lugar donde su abuelo le habría repetido miles de veces que ese era un lugar especial, y no supo cuando fue que encontró paz en él pero si sabía que, al mirarlo, halló cosas que nunca en si vida iba a pensar hallar y esa noche, cuando le tomó la mano por primera vez, miles de destellos surcaron en su interior y su corazón se sintió tan cálido con su presencia que, en ese momento, no supo describir que es lo que realmente le sucedía en sí con ese chico. Trató incontable veces de encontrar en su interior el porqué de todo, el porque alguien cómo Renjun se habría fijado en su presencia en ese momento y del porqué se sentía tan bien el sentirlo entre sus brazos, pero simplemente aquello se iba una vez que otra presencia venía.

Jaemin fue siempre la persona más cercana que estuvo a su corazón; el primera en dudar sobre si realmente le gustaban las chicas, en estancarse en su corazón cuando descubrió sus sentimientos por él, en abrirle nuevas posibilidades de acuerdo a las relaciones, en darle miles de momentos que nunca en su vida iba a olvidar y miles de cosas que las atesoraría en su corazón.  
Es por eso qué, cuando su mejor amigo llegó a su habitación dispuesto a decirle lo que verdaderamente sentía sin esperar nada a cambio, no supo que hacer en ese momento más que aceptarle sus sentimientos porque, de alguna manera, esperaba poder devolverle todo el daño que le habría causado todo ese tiempo; de a verle hecho esperar por un movimiento de su parte, de a verle partido el corazón en miles de ocasiones cuando no sabía que se lo estaba haciendo.

Pero no contaba con que en el proceso iba a perder a la primera persona qué, después de mucho tiempo, le tendió la mano cuando todo parecía perdido para él.

No podía permitirse perder a Renjun, porque estaría perdiéndose a sí mismo y todo lo que había construido hasta ahora.

“Mierda.” susurró una vez que sintió las lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas y tiró nuevamente de sus cabellos, seguía sin encontrar las llaves del auto y el reloj lo ponía nervioso.

Tal vez se había equivocado en a ver comenzado aquella relación donde ni siquiera sabía si sentía un poco de amor en forma de noviazgo hacía el que era su mejor amigo, tal vez había elegido por sobre todas las cosas a la persona que lo entendiera más que los demás, pero es que tampoco sabía si eso estaba del todo correcto.  
Hasta que el chino lo sacó de su vida en un suspiro que fue cuando supo que se había equivocado de persona al elegir, que estaba haciendo todo mal y el temor de perderlo lo azotaba de sobremanera, pero ya todo estaba hecho. Se confundió al pensar que Jaemin era la única persona con la que quería pasar el mayor del tiempo de su vida, se confundió al creer que eso que sentía era amor por el menor, creyó ciegamente que estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo al cien por cien pero todo fue una cruel mentira, porque Jaemin no era lo que quería.

Jaemin era una persona completamente opuesta a lo que estaba buscando y Renjun se vio calzando en su dedo, cómo si fuera hecho a su imagen y semejanza.

Porque Jaemin no era en realidad quien le gustaba, era Renjun.

Lo sabía hace mucho sólo que él siempre creía que en todo su esplendor su mejor amigo era el único que podía entenderlo, porque tenía sentido, el menor lo conocía de toda la vida; desde que ambos vinieron al mundo sabían que iban a ser mejores amigos hasta la actualidad donde ambos cómo dos par de tontos confundieron sus reales sentimientos por unos cuántos besos y una acostada de una sola noche. Jeno pensaba que desde ese momento fue cuando le empezó a gustar su menor, cuando las cosas empezaron a temblar bajo sus pies y entonces se vio admirando cada rasgo e hábito de Na, cómo si fuera lo más hermoso del mundo cada día, pero estaba equivocado.  
Y le tomó perder a una persona para darse cuenta que el amor que sentía por Jaemin no era más que un simple cariño de hermanos, un simple vínculo amistoso que ambos habían logrado crear a lo largo de los años, que aquellos besos bajo la luz de luna sólo significaban lo torpes e confundidos adolescentes que eran.  
Porque fue a esa edad que Jeno empezó a confundirse aún más sobre sí mismo. Para él siempre fue normal verlo de esa manera es por eso que, en todo este proceso devastador, no sabía si lo estaba haciendo de la forma correcta que tendría que hacerlo.

¿Había hecho bien en elegir antes a su mejor amigo que a la persona por la cuál su corazón se disparaba ante cada sonrisa? No, porque entonces sentía en una presión sobre sus hombros al verlo; la presunta molestia de darle a su menor todo lo que no pudo darle, de devolverle todo lo que había hecho por él, de ser lo suficiente para su mejor amigo y no darle una mala experiencia en las relaciones, aunque muy en el fondo no sintiera ni la mínima pizca de amor sobre él.

Tan sólo una tierna amistad y solamente eso.

Quería darle a Jaemin todo lo que esperó de él, darle la mejor relación que hubiera tenido, darle todo y aún más. Se había estancado tanto en aquél pensamiento que no se dio cuenta que, a la verdadera persona que realmente quería, la perdería del todo.  
No contaba con que Renjun se alejaría cómo si todo lo que pasaron no fue más que una ventisca veraniega, que pasaría más tiempo con aquel canadiense y que sus celos saldrían a flote, no contaba con que vería al mayor caminar lejos de su vida y sacándolo de la suya, no contaba con eso y en ninguno de sus planes estaba el perderlo. Aunque de todas maneras lo había hecho, había perdido el juego que tenía y antes de si quiera poder dar a comenzar lo que había planeado el mayor ya le había dado el "game over".  
Tampoco podía culparlo, él también se odiaría por hacerlo sentir cómo si no fuera nada, cómo si él no estuviera disponible en su vida cuando, la verdad, es que Renjun era la principal medicina para su dolor.

¿Pero cómo iba a explicarle aquello si le había fallado?

¿Cómo le iba a explicar que estaba enamorado de él y que, después de todo, él era la persona con la que quería pasar la mayoría del tiempo? ¿Cómo le iba a explicar que le ponía celoso verlo con aquél canadiense si lo había dejado plantado esa noche? ¿Cómo le explicaría que lo amaba si estuvo toda la semana ignorándolo? ¿Cómo le explicaría que quería estar con él cuando, todo este tiempo, sus señales fueron mandadas incorrectamente?

No lo sabía, pero necesitaba hacerlo rápidamente antes de que todo se derrumbe tal cual fuego en el bosque. No se iba a permitir perderlo, no después de darse cuenta que también lo amaba con cada fibra de su piel, de la luna y de regreso.  
Crujió los dientes una vez más cuando los almohadones del sillón dejaron de estar sobre el mismo tras buscar las llaves. Estaba seguro que Doyoung se las había escondido pero no sabía en que lugar, solamente quería arreglar todo éste desastre de una vez. Pasó nuevamente las manos sobre su cabello en rápidos movimientos mientras sentía las lágrimas bajar incontrolablemente.

"¿Jeno? ¿Qué haces a esta hora?" su cuñado había bajado las escaleras, apoyándose en ésta cuando vio la hora del reloj. Una de la mañana con treinta minutos se reflejaban.

"Necesito las llaves del auto, Ty, las necesito urgente." dijo pesadamente, mientras sentía el nudo en su garganta y revolvía otra vez el mismo cajón de la entrada. Las llaves no aparecían.

"Anda a dormir, boludo, es re tarde para que andes en la calle a esta hora." alentó. Pero el menor ni siquiera parecía oírlo ya que seguía buscando con desesperación las llaves. A este punto ya no sabía porqué seguía haciéndolo, tan sólo quería correr al departamento del mayor.

"Jeno enserio, anda a dormir, mañana las podes buscar tranquilamente." volvió a intentar, pero sólo obtuvo un sollozo salir de su garganta. Abrió los ojos en demasía cuando se dio cuenta que estaba llorando, que su apariencia no era la mejor que le había visto y que estaba realmente desesperado. " ¿Estás bien, Jeno? ¿Querés que llame a Doyoung?" sugirió a la vez que se acercaba a su presencia ya que éste estaba de espaldas.

Y cuando el menor se dio la vuelta pudo verlo del todo; sus ojos estaban rojos al a ver retenido las lágrimas, su cabello negro estaba despeinado en todas las direcciones posibles, sus labios estaban secos y con sangre en ellos, y en su cuello se hallaba incontables marcas rojas que se dirigían hacía abajo.  
Jeno era un desastre y no supo que le dolió más, si el gran sollozo que surcó su garganta nuevamente o lo desgarrador que se vio cuando cayó al suelo entre sus piernas.

"No necesito a ese pelotudo, todo lo que hace es decirme lo que hago mal." escondió la cabeza entre sus brazos mientras su espalda se apoyaba sobre detrás del sillón. Por instinto, el mayor terminó sentándose a su lado pasando múltiple veces su mano por la espalda del menor. Esperaba que Jeno dejase de llorar al menos un poco, así que cuando vio que no había señales de parar, buscó un vaso de agua en la cocina volviendo a la misma posición en la que estaba con anterioridad. Le tendió el vaso y él lo tomó, viendo cómo la manzana de adán de Jeno subía y bajaba a causa de estar absorbiendo el agua.

"¿Para qué necesitas las llaves del auto?" preguntó una vez que se había calmado. Una corriente fría le traspasó la espalda.

"Tengo que ir a lo de Renjun." trató de pararse al darse cuenta de lo que debía hacer, pero el mayor fue más rápido y lo sentó nuevamente en el suelo.

"Podes ir mañana, Jeno, tienen toda la semana para verse pero ahora está de noche y sabes que peligroso se pone allá afuera." dijo para tranquilizarlo, viéndolo negar reiterada veces.

"No, vos no entendes lo que pasa, Ty. Necesito ir ahora." volvió a tratar de levantarse.

"¿Qué es tan urgente que necesitas decirle? Si le mandas un mensaje ahora capaz te entienda y podes ir mañana." y el menor se pasó las manos sobre la cara, borrando todo rastro de lágrimas.

"Ese es el problema, no me va a contestar los mensajes porque me bloqueó." Taeyong boqueó tal cual cómo un pez fuera del agua. No estaba entendiendo del todo lo que realmente estaba sucediendo. El menor volvió a sentarse a su lado. "Renjun me bloqueó porque lo dejé plantado, íbamos a vernos en el departamento de él y yo lo dejé plantado porque tuvimos la cena con Jaemin y su familia. Lo dejé esperando por mí una hora. " tomó un respiro antes de seguir. "Antes de bloquearme me dijo que no quería seguir así, cómo si no me importase él y me dijo que no quería estar más conmigo ni cómo amigos porque le gusto, me dijo que le gusto y que me ama pero que no quería seguir haciéndose la cabeza. Soy un boludo. " dijo antes de pasarse la mano por la cara.

El mayor no sabía que decir y tan sólo siguió propinándole masajes a su espalda cómo si de alguna forma quisiese que se diera cuenta que tenía su apoyo.

Un silencio reinó la sala.

"Jeno ¿estás seguro que no te gusta Renjun?" preguntó una vez que el menor dejó de alzó la cabeza de sus manos. Con una sonrisa lo vio por el rabillo del ojo.

"No lo sé. Siempre pensé que me iba a gustar Jaemin toda mi vida pero entonces él vino y todo se me hizo una mescolanza en la cabeza." Taeyong rio nasalmente.

"¿Nunca te hiciste la pregunta?" el menor negó. "Te la tendrías que hacer."

¿Le gustaba Renjun?

Desde que había conocido al mayor sintió una especie de imán hacía él, cómo si su cuerpo fuese respondido ante las constantes lágrimas que podía ver ese día en la bombonera, el típico cosquilleo en sus manos cuando tomó la suya y rozó sus dedos, el nerviosismo que sentía esa vez cuando lo fue a ver al trabajo, los constantes rebotes de su corazón que parecía estallar contra su pecho cuando lo sostuvo en su regazo y las ansias de saborear cada parte de su cuerpo cuando sus labios a penas se rozaron aquella noche, había sentido cada una de ellas y más que había dado por algo normal, que había diagnosticado cómo si aquello debía pasar siempre y no se dio cuenta que solamente pasaba únicamente con él.  
Luego se vio admirando cada fracción de la cara del mayor; aquellos finos labios y rosados que resaltaban, sus tiernos ojos tal cuál un pequeño zorro, la nariz respingona y brillante, los mofletes cargados de amor y su sonrisa hermosa que podía iluminar toda una habitación si quisiera, se vio siendo adicto a cada una de ellas y por supuesto, por su favorita: la marca de nacimiento que poseía en su mano.  
Entonces se vio enamorado de los hábitos del mayor; cómo es que le encantaba cuando arrugaba la nariz ante los constantes olores nuevos, cómo una sonrisa estrecha se poseía en su cara cada vez que se concentraba, cómo es que su cachetes se inflaban cada vez que algo no le gustaba o el hábito de taparse sus orejas cuando el ambiente estaba muy fuerte, cada una de aquellas pequeñas cosas le encantaban del mayor y esperaba encontrar aún más porque le gustaba saber todo aquello. Ansiaba por descubrir todo lo que pasara por su mente, cada pensamiento o idea fugaz, las cosas que le gustaban o no hacer, los hábitos al dormir y hasta incluso saber si dormía con una o dos almohadas, quería saber todos sus demonios y los laberintos, sus recaídas, su pasado y hasta su futuro, quería saber más de lo que ya sabía.

Porque Renjun era un libro abierto, lleno de capítulos extensos y hermosos que lo dejaban esperando por más.

Tenía ganas de saber, de descubrir y hasta de explorar todo su ser.

Entonces ¿Le gustaba Renjun? Era tan obvia la pregunta que, al llegar a aquella conclusión, sólo emitió una pequeña risa junto con un rodeó de ojos.  
Había estado todo frente a sus ojos desde el primer día, habían sido tan claro las señales que se daba a si mismo que podría a verse ahorrado muchas cosas si tan sólo se preguntaba lo que realmente tenía que preguntarse. Le gustaba, le gusta y lo ama, le había llevado tanto tiempo en descubrirlo que ahora parecía que una ventana nueva se abría, le gustaba, le encantaba y hasta lo amaba. Lo quería tanto que su pecho se sintió cálido cuando se repitió que le gustaba un chino mayor que él con la sonrisa más linda del mundo, lo amaba, lo ansiaba y hasta le gustaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con aquel ser tan hermoso que le robó el aliento una vez que ambos se conocieron. Era un tonto. Le costó tantos días, tantos problemas, tantas idas y venidas, tantos cosquilleos y tantos retos por pasar que ahora por fin se estaba dando cuenta que le gustaba al mayor, que le encantaba y no esperaba para poder besarle los labios, de darle todo ese amor que recorría de punta a punta su cuerpo cada vez que lo veía, esperaba tanto que Renjun le respondiera los sentimientos una vez más para hacerle saber que lo amaba, que quería todo de él y más, que con él quería pasar hasta los últimos días en la tierra, que con las noches en vela valieron la pena.

Renjun le gustaba, lo amaba y lo quería entre sus brazos.

"Me gusta Renjun." susurró con las mejillas coloradas y emitiendo una sonrisa de luna.

"Que bien que te diste cuenta." rio Taeyong mientras sonreía a su lado.

"La puta madre, si me gusta Renjun." dijo, haciéndole sacar una risa a su mayor. "Pero la cagué y ahora no sé que hacer." dijo entre suspiros, antes de volver a apoyar su cabeza entre sus piernas. 

Taeyong solo pudo sonreír entre una rara mueca. 

Sabía cuán roto y dañado estaba su menor pero no supo cuánto. 

Recuerda cuando había conocido al chiquillo, hacía unos años atrás cuando su hermano tuvo la valentía de presentarlo personalmente ante una de las personas más importantes en su vida cómo lo era su hermano; Jeno ese día se veía más pequeño de lo normal, todavía no poseía la mandíbula afilada ni los rasgos duros que ahora portaba eran más suaves, era unos centímetros menor que el y prácticamente todavía estaba en el secundario.  
Ese día lo vio alegre y muy sonriente, con los ojos rasgados en pequeñas medialunas y corriendo hacía donde su novio estaba, y desde ese momento jamás vio al menor de otra forma que no sea con una sonrisa en la cara siempre siendo tan amable y bueno en todos los aspectos, así que para él estaba siendo algo difícil de consolarle porque no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo hacerlo ni tampoco es cómo fuera un gran soporte para el hermano de su novio ya que nunca lo veía en ese aspecto, no sabía que podía hacer para que Jeno dejase de llorar y se tranquilizara un poco del dolor que le estaba surcando en el corazón. 

Porque pudo percibirlo, Jeno estaba roto. 

"¿Vos sabes por qué tu hermano y yo llevamos tanto tiempo juntos no?" preguntó, ocasionando que el menor levantara la cabeza de sus piernas para mirar su perfil. 

"Porque se aman." y él negó. El menor obtuvo una cara de confusión. 

"Sí, nos amamos y todo las cosas románticas que quieras. Pero, lo que hace especial a nuestra relación no es el amarnos y ya, si no de amarnos con respeto, Jeno." dijo, dando un hondo suspiro antes de continuar. "Ya se que todavía no entendés todo esto pero, espero que de alguna manera te ayude aún si te lo complico más que los profesores de la facultad." ambos rieron. "Pero, Jeno, en una relación no solo se debe obtener el amor y nada más que eso, hay otros factores en lo que conlleva todo y eso es el respeto mutuo que se debe tener. Tu hermano y yo tenemos una relación de más de cuatro años porque hay amor y hay respeto, amo tanto a Doyoung que necesito darle también respeto y confianza en la relación para que él haga lo mismo conmigo y no sólo amor. Cuánto más respeto, confianza, fidelidad y amor haya más fuerte es la relación. Si querés empezar una relación con alguien tenes que transmitirle todo eso, para que la otra persona se sienta confiada y pueda saber a donde se quiere llevar la relación que ambos tienen. Las personas siempre se terminan alejando de nosotros por algo, Jeno, y estoy seguro que Renjun no lo hizo porque se le salió hacerlo. No digo que hay algo mal con vos o que la cagaste, pero si él se quiso alejarse de vos así es porque algo sucedió y ésta vez eligió no lastimarse más a sí mismo. Las personas se cansan de esperar algo que saben que nunca va a venir, Jeno." y esperaba que con todo aquel palabrerío el menor entendiera lo que le quiere decir. Sabía que era inteligente y esperaba que lo fuera porque si no el problema se agrandaría más de lo que ya estaba. "Si vos amas a Renjun y queres estar con él tenes que respetar su decisión. Es un buen comienzo para transmitirle la confianza que le querés dar." Taeyong se paró de su lugar, tomando el vaso de vidrio entre sus manos para posterior dirigirse a la cocina con el menor pisándole los pies. "

¿Pero y si no me habla más? " preguntó temeroso. 

"Entonces va a ver otra persona que lo haga." abrió el grifo de la cocina, escuchando el chorro de agua azotar contra el lavabo de la cocina. "A veces es mejor dejar ir que retenerles las alas, Jeno. Y si vuelve es porque siente lo mismo, estoy seguro que él va a volver a hablarte o tal vez el destino si quiere los junta otra vez pero hasta entonces, le vas a tener que dar su espacio." lavó el vaso bajo el agua mientras buscaba con la mirada la esponja amarilla y el detergente. " Las cosas siempre pasan por algo, Jeno." 

Lo mismo le había dicho su abuela, aquella vez cuando había dejado caer el alfajor de dulce de leche sobre la arena ya que no había visto una roca que le propinó el tropezón y cómo por obra de magia otro dulce se hallaba en las manos de la señora para posterior limpiar sus lágrimas y comer el dulce.  
Era tonto en ese momento pensarlo de esa forma pero, ahora que estaba en esta situación, lo hacía pensar de una forma totalmente distinta en la de aquél tiempo. Cómo siempre, las abuelas y las madres siempre tienen la razón.  
Por algo él había conocido a Renjun ese día, por algo los habían puesto en el mismo camino, por algo ese mismo día que sus manos se tocaron sintió algo totalmente distinto que a cualquiera, todo había pasado por algo ese día y ahora lo entendía. 

Tal vez todo este temblor debía pasar para poder esperar algo mejor de ambos. 

Tal vez cuando pase el temblor el por fin podrá saborear los labios de Renjun, y lo besará tan profundamente que se olvidará cómo era el gusto de las otras personas pasando por su boca, borrará el rastro de todas para que solo quedase su esencia y solamente la suya, lo abrazaría tan fuerte que sus brazos serán el único lugar seguro donde pueda pertenecer en donde nadie pudiera hacerle daño y contraerá todo su cuerpo hacía él para que no se escapa nunca más. 

Todo cuando pase el temblor. Pero hasta entonces, debía ser fuerte y sostenerse de algo porque si no iba a terminar cayendo y no quería, no podía permitirse perderlo una segunda vez. 

Porque el temblor era fuerte y la sacudida aún más, pero lo único que lo podía mantener vivo era el sostén.

Taeyong terminó de lavar el vaso, retirando cualquier rastro de espuma bajo el agua para posterior cerrar el grifo y secarse las manos en un trapo cercano de cocina.  
Y mordiéndose el labio inferior no sabía si decirlo o no, si comentarle todo el problema o guardárselo para él mismo. Hasta que entendió que debía hacerlo si quería comenzar a hacer las cosas bien. 

"Hay... Hay algo más." dijo apoyando su cuerpo sobre la mesada mientras su mayor secaba entre sus manos el vaso bañado de agua. 

"Podes decirme lo que quie-" el menor cortó sus palabras antes de seguir. 

"Estoy noviando con Jaemin." y con la rapidez más que la luz, el vaso se vio estallando en miles de pedazos sobre el suelo tras la resbalosa caída de las manos del mayor.

Taeyong, con los ojos abiertos y boqueando tal cuál pescado, se agachó lentamente entre los pedazos de vidrios que se hallan rotos en el suelo para posteriormente juntarlos en sus manos los pedazos más grandes. 

"¿Qué hiciste qué, Jeno?" y una voz los asombró a ambos cuando, al mirar a la escalera, Doyoung estaba a los pies de ésta mirando a ambos. 

Su hermano había estado ahí todo ese tiempo, esperando por su novio cuando sintió su presencia vacía a su lado en la cama y escuchando todo hasta el último detalle de la conversación. 

Doyoung había escuchado todo y no estaba muy feliz de lo que había oído. 

Y ahora el temblor estaba bajo sus pies y no sabía hasta cuando duraría. Solamente esperaba sostenerse de algo fuerte para poder sobrevivir a todo esto.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! gracias por leer :D
> 
> espero que les haya gustado y puedan seguir con la lectura en twitter!
> 
> @belladejun
> 
> tysm! <3


End file.
